[PRA][MegaCrossover-Somewhat] Hina Love-u-Love-u
by KnightHawke1
Summary: Updated with a finalized Chapter Two!! And figured out some things about those Formatting Problems!
1. Part 1

Author's Foreword:

                Hey-Hey people!!!

                This is my attempt at Love Hina, something of which I am taking GREAT enjoyment in partaking, unlike some OTHER series *cough*Ranma½*cough* which I've found a ROYAL pain in the ass to write in any sort of context…

                rant In short, I was NOT having fun writing it, it was a Chore, and with groups and people *cough*KnightDefenders*cough* breath down my neck in their self-righteousness delusions of grandeur and all that other pish-posh CRAP; Like "You Read One, You've Read them All." It became even more so…/rant

                Phew…Anyone who knows me, knows that I am writing a sort of multi-series epic, spanning EVERYTHING under the sun in every conceivable notion that any one can imagine…

                This is the Beginning of the End!! Insert Evil Villain Maniacal Laughter Here

******

                "Master? I fail to see why I must do this…?"

                "…You simply have to…It is your Chosen right to do it.

                "You must accomplish this one before taking the Mantle of Procession." The aged man sighed, "Otherwise, you will never be able to."

                The younger man gawked for a moment before screaming, "What…!?"

                The elder turned around to face the younger and stated, "Your childhood, nothing fond during that time of your life, no?"

                Slumping as he responded, "Yes, master."

                With a nod, he gestured to the shrine, "Just place your hand on the Pyre-Stone and you will be sent through time and space in a far younger body…"

                "I hear a 'but' in there."

                Chuckling softly, "You catch on quick." The old man said snappily, "Your present mind will be sealed until your twenty-third birthday in this 'next life'. All to allow you to experience life through untainted glass."

                "Alright, Master." And the younger man placed his hand upon the sphere.

******

                Tears rolling down his eyes in almost joyous song, "He's coming!!! He's *finally* coming!"

                Poking her head into his room, "Who's coming, ne Keitaro-kun?" Kitsune inquired, eliciting the attention of the others: Motoko and Shinobu followed right behind the elder blonde woman, Naru (who stuck her head from above in the hole), Sara and Koalla Su from a, yet odd (Under the clothes hamper) unknown way.

                Haruka…

                She bapped him upside the head with her own letter and a VERY thick envelope, "Yell a little louder, they didn't here you over in the Akihabara district."

                Hopping down from her upper floor perch, Naru asked, "Who's coming, Haruka?"

                Grinning slightly around her cigarette and arching her brow at the Todai-Student-WannaBe, "My brother."

******

                Stomping boots in carefully measured and paced steps on the long stairs to Hinata Sou, "Haven't been here in years…"

                Stopping for a moment to shift an enormous pack on his back and to look around, "If anything, it looks, smells and even *feels* better than I remember."

                The young man chuckled to himself, idly fingering the broadsword at his left hip before resuming up the stairs, "I wonder how Haruka-chan is doing?"

******

                "WHAT!?"

                Nodding, "Uncle…!" Keitaro blubbered, his eyes closed but yet still looking to the sky.

                "I didn't know you have a brother?" The next-to-tiniest person in the room, Shinobu asked.

                Taking a seat next to the window to look outside to the sky for a brief moment, "He has been studying abroad for the better part of a decade. He just finished them at the M.I.T. University."

                That stopped Keitaro in his blubbering, "M.I.T.!? What did he get there?"

                Shrugging after taking a long drag of her cigarette, Haruka answered, "The last letter to me was that he finished his Doctorates in Computer and Electronics Engineering and also that he was thinking of coming home." Inwardly, she thought with a slightly wider grin on her face, 'Best to let them know THAT much…With the amount he's acquired, they'd think he wasn't human…'

                Opening one eye with a surprised and drawn out whistle, Kistune glanced over to Naru and Keitaro and chirped, "He could help you two in your studies."

                Blubbering again, "Hee-Hee-Hee…" Keitaro began giggling madly as waterfalls rained from his eyes and still had the, now slightly soaked, parchment in his hands.

                Of course, Naru took this in a VERY wrong way, "KEITARO NO SEKUBE!!!"

                The Wind Up…And the Pitch!!

*POW!*-*SMASH-THROUGH-THE-WINDOW!*

                "IIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

                "THE HELL…!?" They all heard outside, and DEFINITELY not Keitarou.

******

                'Narusagawa, why?!' Was all that ran through Keitaro's mind as he flew through the air with not-the-greatest-of-ease. Looking up through his blubbering, he saw that he was about to fly right into someone, "LOOK OUT!!!"

                "OOF!!" and "Huh?!" Trundled through the Todai-Sei Wannabe's brain.

                "Oy, boy-yo!"

                'Someone caught me…?'

                'How?'

                "OY!!!"

******

                Everyone scrambled to the window and watched a man, clad in a motorbike racing jacket with a plethora of team patches and black-leather chaps, leap several dozen meters into the air and catch Keitaro with a spin.

                "Yare-Yare!" Hummed Kistune, eying the newcomer with a mixture of greed and interest.

                Motoko just stared as she narrowed her eyes, as if assess the situation and how to quickly exterminate it.

                Koalla toyed with the thought of another playmate.

                Shinobu sighed with relief that Sempai was rescued in a timely fashion.

                Waving as she leaned over the rail, Haruka called out, "OY!! Tenshin!!"

                All the older ladies, Shinobu included, gawked at the caretaker with an abstract horror that Haruka can act NORMAL of all things.

                Kicking up the errant dust as he softly landed, he called back with a sappy grin, "OY!! Ane-We [Older/Big Sister]!" He then looked down at his payload, "feh…WAKE-UP!!"

                "BWAA-AH-AH-AH-AH…!!" Keitaro snapped awake, jumping out of Tenshin's arms, floated in the air for a moment and landed face first with an audible splat.

                Shaking his head, "Still high-strung as ever…" Ten sighed as he grabbed the Ronin's leg to drag him back into the foyer of Hinata-Sou.

                When he spied the ladies eying him, Tenshin grabbed Keitaro by the collar and began to throttle him violently. He stopped with the smaller man's face near his, "Introduce me, little man." He hissed dangerously, but grinned lecherously, "I'm DYING here!"

                With that, Tenshin let him back onto his feet. With a nervous laugh, Keitaro began, "Everyone, this is Tenshin-ojiisan [Old Man/Uncle]….BLAK!"

                "Tenshin-san." Said the man flatly, as slowly removed his elbow from Keitaro's cranium.

                All the girls blinked simultaneously at that with an audible, "PIKU!"

                And the one thing that ran through their minds was: "Did Haruka get it from him, or is that the other way around?"

                "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii-tarou?" Tenshin growled through his toothy grin, "Anytime like the present would be good."

                Coughing in his fist, making an awesome recovery of being planted THROUGH the floorboards of the main room, and began gesturing to each person herein, "This is Naru Narusagawa…"

                "Hello!" Said the girl with a bright smile.

                "Mistune Konno…."

                "Also known as Kitsune." Grinned the woman, adding in a slight 'jiggle' as she rocked on her heels.

                "Ara?"

                Goggling at the brunette that appeared out of the box-like table near the door, but Keitaro recovered quickly, "Mutsumi Otohime!" He all but squawked when he said her name.

                Now along side of Keitaro, she smiled at the newcomer, "Ara-ara! Yoroshiku! [Pleased to meet you!]" The mild-mannered woman bowed.

                "Motoko Aoyama…"

                The tall Japanese beauty just narrowed her eyes at him, flicking over to the sword on Tenshin's hip, 'Something strange about him…' The thought wonder by in her mind, but she acknowledged him with a slight bow.

                "Shinobu Maehara" Keitaro almost blushed when he introduced her with his hands on her shoulders.

                "A-Ano…" The petite blue-haired girl blushed under Tenshin's scrutiny.

                "GAK!" The Tokyo-University-Student-Wannabe was floored by a hyperactive tanned blonde slip of a girl, "Koalla Su…" He groaned from the floorboards.

                "HEEEEEEEYYYY!! Ya gonna introduce me!?" Another, much younger blonde girl screeched at Keitaro, then got up, put her hands behind her head and grinned.

                Groaning again, this time from the 'tender ministrations' of the younger girl, and pointed to her…foot on his head, "Sara MacDougal."

                Bowing DEEPLY himself, forehead almost touching the floor, "Thank you for the warm welcome into this humble abode." Tenshin drawled with much syrup and on his way back up, with a flick of the wrist, he produced five pink roses from out of no-where.

                Holding one out to Naru, Kistune, and Mustumi, "For the lovely goddesses of health, beauty and maturity…" He trailed off when he saw Mutsumi slump to the ground in a faint as soon as she took the rose.

                He blinked at that and regarded the other two, "Still goddesses anyway…AND I PROSTRATE MYSELF BEFORE YOU!!" Tenshin hammed up worshipping them, falling to his knees and laying himself out at their feet.

                Nudging Naru with her elbow, "Aiya, he's smoothing us up!" Mistune whispered into her high-school friend's ear with a giggle.

                Smiling weakly, "He just better not try anything!" Naru hissed back.

                "Ooooh-Ho-Ho-Ho…Ya *want* something to happen, ne?"

                Openly glaring at the older girl and the more lovely TodaiSei-Wannabe spat, "Don't think so."

                Hopping back onto his feet, with a wide grin, "…And for the ever-lovely Arch-Angel." Tenshin spoke deeply and handed Motoko a rose.

Taking her hand with the flower, "A pleasure." Tenshin smiled to her, and then kissed her hand slowly.          

Forcing down a blush, "A-Arigato…" She managed to get out. Inwardly, Motoko's mind was spinning with possibilities of what she should do, 'Arch-Angel?'

                Nudging Mistune with her own elbow, Naru asked in whispered tones, "Why's he doing that to her only?"

                Shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe it is 'cause she is standing alone? I dunno…" The blonde lush replied, "He's VERY tall…"

                "Yeah…Towers even over Motoko-chan and Haruka-san…"

                "And lastly…but definitely NOT least." Tenshin announced as he turned around with a beaming smile, "A rose for the sister…"

                Stepping up to him, craning her neck to his height, she bopped him on the nose, "Shut up before I hurt you." Haruka mock-growled while she glared, just before sweeping Tenshin into a hug around his neck. 

"GAK!!! Too tight-too tight…" She managed to gasp out.

                Grinning as he held Haruka up in the air by her waist with seemingly NO effort at all, "Never could handle what I could dish out, could you?" Tenshin finished with just an interested arched brow as he set his sister down onto her own feet.

                With an irritated sniff, "Yeah-Yeah…" But Haruka's smile betrayed the opposite of her outward irritation. She stopped a moment, regarding her 'little brother', "You can leave that pack here, we've got much to catch up on."

                "Hai." Tenshin complied readily, dropping the pack to the ground with a resounding THWOMP, "Just let me get something out of here first."

                "Nani-Nani?! Does it taste good!?" The little sprite that is Koalla leapt up and down next to Tenshin, just before crawling onto his back to look over his shoulder.

                Blinking in slight surprise, "No, it is not something that you can eat, ojou-chan [little girl ,affectionate]." Tenshin strained a slight smile, "Just my prized possession…" He trailed off for a second, feeling something at his hip, "Other than my sword that is…"

                Draping her arms over his shoulders in a slump, "oh." She managed to get out before slithering off his back.

                Just on her way out of the room to her own, Motoko caught what Tenshin said about his sword. Turning back with a slight frown, she thought, 'Bears investigating.'

                Zipping open the pack after he dialed in the padlock, Tenshin pulled out what looked like a laptop computer, but it is far too wide, long and rounded, "Got what I need!" He called out to Haruka, "Lead the way, Ane-We."

                As they passed the other girls, "Pleasure meeting you all." Tenshin leered, and then quirked his eyebrow, "I'm sure we have much in common."

                Shivering under that gaze, Naru CERTAINLY felt being undressed under those eyes. Pushing that feeling aside, she glared with a slight growl.

                While Motoko didn't seem to notice, Mistune did, "Aa-Chaaaa…" Not knowing to feel flattered or embarrassed, she nudged Naru, "Hey….What's up with you?"

                "Eechi…Hentai…Sukebe…"

                Shrugging as she watched the towering man walk out of the room, "So? He looks good enough to get away with it…"

                "Typical of you, Kitsune!!"

                "Again: So?" The blonde grinned, "Ya like him, don'cha?" She asked, then faked a swoon with her hands to her face, "Oh what is Keitaro-chan to do without his one love!!"

                Crinkling her nose in a disdainful sniff, "Disgusting…" Motoko whispered to herself, finally stepping out of the lobby area of the Hinata-Sou.

******

                Trundling down to the small shop outside of the Inn, "So where's Oba-Chan?" Tenshin asked, just before taking a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and lighting one.

                Opening the door to the shop, Haruka paused a moment before turning to him, "She's not dead, if that's what you mean." Shaking her head, she continued, "She is visiting the Hot Springs of the World."

                Chuckling softly around his smoke, "Sounds like her." And he followed her inside, "She's earned it."

                Taking a seat at one of the many tables inside, "…And why did you bring that thing?" The older woman asked, pointing at the 'laptop' in Tenshin's hands.

                Glancing at it, just before setting it on the table as he sat himself and replied, "If you knew how much this thing by itself is worth, never mind what is contained within it, you wouldn't want to let it out of your sight either."

                "Humor me."

                "Do you really want to know?"

                "Yes, I do. Out with it." Haruka seemed to growl a bit at that.

                With a sigh and a shake of his head, "No refreshments for your guest?" Tenshin evaded.

                Narrowing her eyes with an unladylike snort through her nose, "I'll get you for that." She then got out of her seat to head back into the kitchen area…

                "EEEEEEEEP!!!" Haruka screeched when she felt a large hand squeeze both of her cheeks.

                Snapping around on her heel, "Knock it off!" The woman snarled, almost winding up to deck him, and then softened almost instantly, "This place has many eyes and ears." She said before heading off into the kitchen.

                "Hai-Hai!" Tenshin obeyed, squaring his shoulders with his hands in his lap, snapped directly parallel to the table. With a grin, he watched Haruka disappear, he called out to her, "You have been working out?"

                "Sort of. Why you ask?" He voice wafted from the kitchen.

                "Your ass is MUCH firmer and rounder than I remember!"

                Tenshin chuckled when he heard some dishes smash.

******

                The next morning came early for Motoko, as she normally wakes an hour or so before having to get ready for school, but this seemed to be a special case when something came to her ears while she rubbed the bleariness out of her eyes.

                Last night was a quiet affair, as since the newcomer, Tenshin, was down in Haruka's restaurant for most of the night, most likely staying the night there. Even Keitaro went down after supper to catch up with his uncle. As such, she didn't recall when he got back to his own room last night.

                With the help of the others, she found out what 'Arch-Angel' meant: in Christian Mythology, the Arch-Angel is a right-hand master warrior for Kami-Sama himself. She pondered on that, and almost violently fought down the blush that came to her face about such a descriptive term of affection for her.

                But that sound that woke her: Almost a cracking thunder, too rhythmic and ordered to be anything unnatural.

                The last of her dogged tiredness finally left her as she padded quietly to her window and the rumbling cracks became more poignant and clear. Sweeping her eyes to the dense forest that is behind the Inn, she spotted a tree, the tallest and thickest it seemed like at this distance, shudder and quake under some sort of onslaught.

                Furrowing her brow in thought for just a moment, she nodded to herself just before grabbing her sword on the way out of her room and the Inn altogether.

                In carefully measured sprinting stride, she made good time in finding the source of the thunder-cracks.

                Tenshin himself, pounding on a tree with nothing more than his palms and hard enough that even the majestic oak was partially caved in along with most of its bark torn off in the target area.

                He paused for a moment, taking a step back from the tree, thrusting his arms to his sides, and then took a deep breath just as his arms blurred and almost disappeared, "AAAAAAH-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-"

                Taking a frightened step back from the seemingly brutal attack; Never before did Motoko ever bear witness to this level of hand-to-hand…

                Shaking off that thought, 'I'm a swordswoman, much more elegant than such as this.' She tried to reassure herself while she heard wood cracking and creaking.

                "-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-WHAAAAAASAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The pummeling palm strikes ended with a powerful haymaker straight ahead, causing a BOOM that echoed throughout the valley, and then pulled both his arms back in as he straightened out into a rigid standing stance, "Shuuuuuuuuu…."

                It was then; he spotted her, "Enjoying the show?" He asked.

                "What?"

                "It's not over yet." He punctuated his point by tapping the tree with one finger.

                The creaking groan filled Motoko's ears as she watched the several hundred year old oak tree fall.

                Both of them winced to the racket the felled tree made.

                "So…" The both of them chorused.

                Coughing into his fist, "You care to spar with me for awhile?" Tenshin asked warily as he picked up a bag full of wooden training swords.

                Narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips, Motoko felt rather skittish around this man, but this felt like a chance for both of them to place their cards onto the table, and that she has the better hand in something like this. Nodding, "Hai."

                She fidgeted under his gaze, as if he is sizing her up for something, "Since this is considered 'friendly' training, I'll let you have use of one of these special bokens." He said to her, pulling out one for himself, and then holding the open end of the bag to her.

                Suspicious, Motoko broached, "Why not the one that you have?"

                Arching a brow to her, "I don't think you can presently handle this thing." Tenshin said plainly. He seemed to think about it for a minute, and then held out the hilt of his boken to her, "Try it then."

                And she did try. Upon when he relinquished his hold on the practice sword, it pulled itself out of her grip and dropped INTO the ground, her not expecting an extreme amount of weight from a simple boken.

                "Na-Nani!?" She gaped, and looked to him.

                "It is heavily weighted. My design." Tenshin answered simply.

                "How much?" Motoko's mind swam at the thought of training like this, and quite possibly advantageous it could be.

                Tapping his chin, "About twenty to twenty-five kilos." He looked at her again, and pulled a specific wooden blade out for her, "Here's something about twice as heavy as that sword you brought.

                "Shall we start?" He asked, picking up his 'blade', holding it to his left hip and taking a stance with his other hand poised over the sword.

                For some reason, that stance took Motoko back to when she was training with her sister:

                Patting the little seven year-old's head, "Soon, soon you will take my place as master of the Shin-Mei-Ryuu." The older long black-haired woman said lovingly.

                Shaking her head vigorously, "NOOOOO, Ane-We!!!" The little girl squealed.

                Laughing as she kneeled to the child, "The elders did say that you have a bright future in this clan, to quite possibly replace any and all of us as our better."

                Little Motoko tears stopped when she heard that, and then beamed brightly, "Really?!"

                Nodding, "Yes, really." The woman smiled as she caressed the far younger girl's cherub face, "But you must train long and hard to be the best.

                "We can start now if you like?" Motoko elder sister said.

                "HAI!!!"

                Reeling her head back to release a bark of laughter, "The first thing you must learn is this…" She trailed off, showing the sheathed sword in her hand, "…And to recognize potential allies or enemies."

                "Oh?"

                Taking a few paces away from Little Motoko, "Here, let me show you the basic stance (All that is known really) of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu, a far younger school than ours, but just as deadly if not more so."

                The little one could not quite grasp the implication of something possibly better than her Shin-Mei-Ryuu school of the Spirit Blade, but she took her older sister's word for gospel.

                Back to the present, Motoko gasped at the implications in front of her, the brother school to her own! Her mind boggled as she also remembered her masters telling her that the school has unfortunately died after World War Two, but the possibility always rested within since everything was thrown into pure chaos during that dark point in history.

                Firming her grip and her stance into textbook Kendo ready, "Tell me-" The Hinata Swordswoman began, gesturing with a jut of her head, "-Is that of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu?"

                Relaxing slightly, Tenshin replied without taking his eyes of hers, "That it is."

                "Thought so." Motoko smiled slightly, inwardly, she is shivering with excitement, "Shall we begin?"

                Nodding, "Slowly at first, to let you get acclimated to that boken."

                "Agreed….GO!!!"

******

                "BREAK!!!" Tenshin's 'sensei-voice' resounded through the trees, and the both of them stopped in their elegant, yet violent dance of the blades.

                Leaning against a tree, panting her lungs out, Motoko's own practice sword slipped out of her numbed fingers, as every muscle in her arms, back, and legs sang in delightful harmony of tightness and dull pain. Not noticing it before, so focused on the practice as she was and it was rather dark, she asked, "What are those bracers?"

                "More practice weights."

                "Huh?!"

                With a series of clacks, the bracers on his arms fell to the ground with a thump, as with what looked like to be a fanny-pack and shin-guards, Tenshin grinned boyishly, "Each weighs in at around forty-five to seventy-five kilos."

                Motoko just gaped at him with wide eyes and thought, 'He's a MONSTER!'

                Looking hurt, "Don't look at me like that." Tenshin growled.

                "What?"

                With a shrug, he answered, "I'm just highly adaptable, that's all. Just want to keep my training at as a high level as I can..." He trailed off into silence to look up into the dawning sky, "…Too keep the memory of my master alive."

                Her gaze softened upon hearing that, "Your master is…" She also trailed off, getting off of the tree and back onto her feet.

                "Yes, he died some time before I decided to come back to Japan." He shifted his eyes back down to her, seemingly laughing within them, "Care for one more round?"

                Picking up her weighted boken, then looking at it and asked, "Got another that is not weighted?"

                Nodding, "Yeah." Tenshin reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of normal practice swords, and handed one to her, "Here."

                Grasping the wooden blade, "I have always wondered what the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryuu can really do." Motoko wondered out loud, along with a sidelong glance to Tenshin.

                "Really?"

                Nodding affirmative, "Hai."

                Getting into a ready stance, "You ready?" Tenshin asked.

                "Hai." The black-haired girl said softly, yet firmly, holding her sword in front of herself.

                "GO!!!" Tenshin barked, just before he charged.

                Motoko was just stepping forward and raising her blade above her head when a sudden gust of air nearly blew her off her feet. She felt her boken being pulled out of her grip, and something snapping meatily.

                And Tenshin was not in her line of sight.

                She looked all around, with her feet planted to the ground; no sign of him anywhere.

                It was then, she lowered her hands and gaped at what she saw: her boken snapped off at the hilt.

                Suddenly stiffening when she felt hands gripping her chest, she heard him hiss in an odd Irish accent, "S'Round…S'Firm…S'Fully PACKED!!"

                "IIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Motoko's rising pitch scream blew through the entire valley and all of Hinata Prefecture.

                Ripping his hands off her Gi, Motoko snarled, snapping around on her heel and snatching up her REAL sword, "Yooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!!

                "-PERVERT!!!!! How DARE you grab me there!!!"

                Shrugging his shoulders with a grin, "I won." Tenshin answered simply.

                The ground smoldering under her feet, the swordswoman glared and unsheathed her sword.

                Putting his hands up in sign of surrender, "N-Now…don't be hasty!!" Tenshin stuttered.

                Whipping her sword up above her head, "HII-KEN!!!! ZAN-KUU-SEN!!!!" Her trademark 'SuperMove.'

                "AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE" And Tenshin was blown into the stratosphere.

                Panting hard as her heart and mind regained control, Motoko noticed the line of fallen and uprooted trees in the wake of her technique, something that never happened before. Smiling wanly and chuckling, "The training did some good…"

                Looking up into the sky, "Time to get ready for breakfast and school."

******

                Sitting down at the table as everyone began eating, Shinobu looked around to the others and asked "Where is Tenshin-oujisan?"

                With laden chopsticks to his mouth, Keitaro paused and looked himself, "He told me that he was going to be here for breakfast last night…"

                "What about Motoko-chan?" Naru interjected.

                "Yeah…" Mitsune hummed.

                As if answering them all, Tenshin came crashing through the dining room window, "…AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Continued through the table, smashing it to mere splinters and sawdust, "-AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE-" and onward through the wall past the receptionist area and lobby, tearing up all the wooden flooring and walls alike on his path through the other side past the front of the Inn.

                Everyone blinked while they all held their rice-bowls to their mouths.

                Rolling his jaw back into his skull, Keitaro began asking, "Was that…?

                "…Tenshin…?" Naru.

                "…Oujiisan?" Shinobu finished.

                And they all got out of their chairs and barreled after Tenshin.

                Upon getting almost to the stairs leading up to the Inn itself, they all watched, Haruka included, curiosity roused her from the store.

                They all watched Tenshin extricate himself from the rubble of wood, concrete and stumble about drunkenly for a moment before shaking the dust out of his hair.

                With a last shake of his hair and another stumbling step, "WOAH!!" He grinned widely with both thumbs up to the assembled group, "WHAT A WOMAN!!!" He bellowed, just before falling over onto his face with a SPLAT.

******

And THAT is what I say is THAT!  
Heh...In case if you cannot already tell, this is NOT a Self-Insertion, I don't play like that...hehe...No am I as insane as Tenshin seems to be right now!  
  
Next Chapter:  
Keitaro Studies GASP!  
Naru get what's coming to her!  
Mistune skipping down the halls of Hinata-Sou?!  
  
******  
Knight_Hawke  
ICQ UIN: 9124852  
E-Mail: knight_hawke22@yahoo.com  
  
"DO THE DEW!!!"  
  
"Those who say violence never solved anything have never studied history.  
Violence continues to be used not because  
it is easy, but because it is effective  
when it has been applied properly."  
-Misato Katsuragi, "A Soldier's Duty" (Special Thanks to MetroAnime for this line!)  
******


	2. Part 2 (FINALLY DONE!!)

******

                Sorry about taking so damned long! Some things came up….Like, OH…Werkin' 12+ Hours a day, Social life with my Anime Freak Friends….^_-

                Well…It would seem that I am getting mixed reviews on this so-far…heh…

                But shrug to all their own.

                One question that was asked: "Will you be including Ranma ½ to this fic?", My Answer: No, I certainly will not, there are WAY too many rabid people for that series. And it is not fun to write about anymore thanks to the HUGE amount there is available JUST for that one series [Just check the RAAC Archive, there is roughly 80 zipped megabytes in there], never mind the fact that Cults, Churches, Knights and Defenders have cropped up, most far less civil and empty-headed than others. Also, the Powers that Be in places are Card-Holders for some as well.

                But I feel I gotta address one point: The Scene-Stealer; oh sure, he does steal the show, but that is the whole point to it for now, just like in the Anime and Manga; New characters get the spotlight for awhile. At least until things "Get Into the Groove" so-to-speak…

                As for my grammar, shakes head nothing I can do about that right now, despite my best efforts to the contrary, so, I am on the look out for an Editor that can assist me in cleaning up said errors.

                AND, as for my flagrant use of Japanese terms and wording, all of Love Hina ITSELF is a lot of play on Japanese words and terms, to attempt to translate as such are a futile effort in and of itself.

                Yes-Yes….I fully realize that I started this off like the first episode of Ranma ½…But I didn't know it until someone pointed it out! lol

                Oh yes, one last thing, I'm melding both the Anime and the Manga in this, and most likely going to be jumping from plot-to-plot, shrug unless specific points are marked with dates and such, they are fair game. evil grin It is just more fun that way!! ^_-

******

                Tip-toeing down the hall, Mistune couldn't help but giggle to herself as she thought, 'Oh Sure, the study-group want him to help-" her face formed a grin, '-But they didn't say HOW I should ask him!'

                Stopping in front of her target's room, she cracked the door open ever slightly, 'Been here for a week, and he turns out to be a hermit!'

                Peeking in this way, she saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she cracked it open even further without making a sound and saw Tenshin hunched over the table and that strange laptop of his, typing away furiously.

                She watched him suddenly stop, then get out of his seat and pad over to the balcony in a slump.

                'CHANCE-U!!' Mistune's grin got even wider for the moment, pushing the door open fully to get herself within the room's confines.

                'Tip-Toe-Tip-Toe…' Also ran through her mind as she thought of ways to either scare him, or via Tickle-Torture (Hey! She's bored, okay! ;).

                She got within a few meters of him just before he threw his arms out to the sides and screamed, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!"

                "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 

                "What?" Tenshin began, turning around, "Kitsune-chan? What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in…"

                "Ah-chaaaa…" Scratching her head in embarrassment, mostly from the honorific, "Just came to let you know that the others are asking you to help them out in their study group."

                Nodding, "Okay…" Tenshin trailed off as he leaned down and peered into her face with an over exaggerated glare, "You're not some sort of pervert are you?"

                "What?"

                "Sneaking in here, hoping that I would be in the buff, are you?"

                Flushing red in that particular thought, appealing though it may be, but, "Ahhhhhh….." She said coherently.

                Grinning, he wagged his finger, "Ya best be ready to pay the piper!"

                "Huh? I'm lost…"

                "Ya get me in the buff, I get to see you in the buff!!"

                Kistune's eyes opened wide, and a blush spread from her face on down her neck to her toes while she hugged herself.

                Walking around her and humming in thought, "But I think I may be getting the better part of the deal…" He said errantly, he then shook his head, "But that is what I get for cooping myself in here for the past couple days."

                Uncrossing her arms, regarded him and asked, "You stayed in here on purpose?" 

                Nodding, "Yep…Got too much work to do." Tenshin answered.

                "Doing?"

                Leaning down again, and grinning to her flush again, He swooped a hand under and caressed a breast absently, "That is a secret."

                Kitsune just looked down to where his hand is: Firmly clamped on her breast, cracked open an eye with a smirk, "Like what you feel?"

                Releasing his grip like his hand is on fire, "What?" Tenshin blinked, "You don't care if I do this?" He emphasized his point with both hands and both breasts.

                Waving her hand to the side, "Of course, I care." Mistune said evenly as she pried his hands off her chest.

                Nodding as he crossed his arms, Tenshin replied, "Ahhhh…Alrighty-Then, I'll just find someone else to pick on."

                Now it was Mistune's turn to blink, "What?"

                "Come-Now! It is no fun to grope and fondle a gal without her screaming and coming after me!" Tenshin crowed and then grinned, "It is better training and exercise that way!"

                Nodding herself, "Souka! [Of Course!]" Kistune giggled a bit at that round of logic in his head.

                Chuckling ruefully, "You wouldn't happen to know of any decent night-spots or clubs would you?" Tenshin ventured to ask.

                The question caught Mistune so off-guard, her foot slipped and she landed onto her bum, "What?"

                Offering a hand up, Tenshin replied, "I'm going to go batty if I remain in this place for too long without getting out of here for some fun, but it has been too long since I was here last."

                Jaw working silently, the blonde woman did not reply as her hand was still smothered by one of his.

                "Good!" Tenshin chirped, "It is a date on the town then! My treat!" He bowed to her slightly, "I'll see you tonight, but for now, I have a group of kids who need help from the master!! Ta-Ta!!" And he left her standing there.

                "Date-o?" Kistune blinked again as she watched him leave the room. Shaking herself, "Sounds interesting!"

******

                Keitaro stared intently at his study materials, slumped and almost screamed as he scrubbed at his head, "ARRRRRRRG!!" He then felt onto his back and whimpered, "I'll never get Calculus."

                With an exasperated sigh, Naru placed her elbow to the table and propped her chin into the palm of her hand, "You'll never get it if you give up so easily." She said matter-of-factly.

                "Ano? I don't quite get it either…" Mutsumi said mildly. But then again, she ALWAYS talked mildly.

                Tossing her hands up, "I find it hard to believe that you're related to him, Keitaro!" Naru puffed.

                The other voluptuous Ronin blinked and asked, "Who?"

                Naru looked confused for a moment, before realizing it, "That's right, you didn't hear that Keitaro's Uncle has recently got his doctorates in the States, and he's only a few years older than him."

                "Wow."

                "You said it." Naru stretched with her arms over her head, "I need to move around a bit…" she trailed into a yawn, "…I'm about to go to sleep." She emphasized her point by lulling her head around and rotating her arms into circles.

                Leaning back up onto the table, "Oh wait…" Keitaro remembered, "I asked Tenshin to help us out..." He slumped to the table, "But it seems that he forgotten in his work, but I passed it along to Mistune awhile ago."

                "Work?" Naru asked, "What is he doing?"

                Shaking his head, the young man shook his head ruefully, "I zoned out after he starting going on about Fusion Thermal Dynamics and Anti-Particle Mechanics." He tapped his chin, "But I *do* remember him going on about something for a new power source or something like that."

                Waving her hand above her head, "WOOSH!" The spectacled brunette had to smile at that, "VERY heavy stuff there." 

                Scratching the back of his head, "Yeah!"

                Mutsumi just giggled and clapped her hands.

******

                Tapping on the door to Narusagawa's room, "Knock-Knock!!" Tenshin called inside as he edged the door open, "I hear that some are calling for 'DA MASTA'!"

                "What?" Asked the pleasant brunette at the shelf with the tea supplies, "Ara! You must be Tenshin's Uncle!"

                Said 'Uncle' cringed when he heard that and then cracked his neck noisily as he regarded her with a lecherous grin. The grin became wider as he clawed his hands in front of him, making a show of stalking her while she watched with amused eyes.

                Stopping dead in front of her, making sure that the others aren't listening in, let alone watching, he leaned in behind her and asked, "I'm not fooling you aren't I?"

                Mutsumi just beamed as she shook her head.

                Slumping, "Can never win." Tenshin grumped. He listened to her giggle lightly for a moment before snapping his face back up, pouting like a child, "I still should get you back for that." He growled, looked around and stepped behind her, just before he snapped his hands out and gave a light squeeze to her healthy chest, "My-My….This is certainly a rare treat! Quite firm and large!"

                She blinked, "Ara-Ara…You're a bold one aren't you?" And she giggled again as she patted his hands on her chest, either not mindful of what he is doing, or is it something else entirely?

                Tenshin's jaw dropped and the rest of him followed on a painful trajectory to the floor.

                "You're funny, Tenshin-oujiisan."

                "gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

******

                "No…That goes here, and this goes there…" Tenshin reprimanded, he pointed and guided the others to see their mistake in (what is to him) a rudimentary calculus equation.

                Scratching his head, "Ahhh! I see now!" Keitaro laughed nervously and thought, 'I wonder what possessed me to let an animal like Uncle in this group?' but he shrugged it off as he watched his elder tutor the girls with clean professionalism, 'At least he is controlling himself, but I wonder why?'

                "Ano? May I borrow an eraser, Keitarou-kun?" Mutsumi asked pleasantly.

                With his mind back into his work, said Todai-Sei-Wannabe mumbled affirmative, clasped the eraser and handed it out to her.

                *Squish-u!*

                'Oh please, Kami-Sama…Please tell me it isn't what *I THINK* that is!' Keitaro thought fervently, he screwed his eyes shut and opened one of them to see his hand, connected to the eraser poking Mutsumi's gifted mammary.

                "KEITARO!!!" Naru screeched, "You never let up!!!" and launched a rocket-punch at him.

                *SMACK!*

                The younger man held a wince in dire pain, a pain that never came. Opening his eyes, he saw that Tenshin *caught* Naru's punch! Stammering, "What…? How…?"

                Slowing pulling her arm back, Naru glared into the older man and asked, "Why did you stop me? He earned it for being such a pervert!"

                Dropping himself back into his seat, Tenshin replied with a wide grin, "Simple:" he paused and gestured for her sit back down at the table, "That was accidental…" He grinned ever wider as he reached over and slid the tip of his finger over one of Naru's breasts, "…This is purposeful."

                Naru felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Tenshin's finger twiddle over the most sensitive portions of her chest, "KONO!!! [Bastard!!]" She screamed, then smacked his hand away and launched herself into a standing position, "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!" She yelled and began a spin-kick.

                *thump!*

                "AIYA-YA-YA-YA…!" Naru waved her arms frantically as her leg was caught by Tenshin's arm.

                "Now-Now! No need to be so rough!!" Tenshin crowed and then smiled, "Behold!!

                "Secret technique of the Hiten-Mitsurugi!! LIGHTING HAND!!!" And Tenshin's only free hand, his whole arm for the matter, disappeared.

                Naru was dropped unceremoniously back onto her cushion. She blinked for a moment before realizing a draft under her skirt and she watched Tenshin tilt his head with a beaming smile that said, 'I got you!' just before he regarded her pink PANTIES!!!

                Fingering Naru's undergarment with both hands, Tenshin pressed it to his face and took a very loud and long sniff. Taking his face off it, he looked like he is in heaven, "Ahhhh! The sweet smell of an untouched virgin!!" He took another sniff, making it look like he is making a clinical analysis of it, "…And you never touched yourself either!"

                Naru's face purpled in sheer embarrassment and rage.

                Kaitaro sat there stunned at what he DIDN'T see. Then his nose exploded in a fountain of blood before he fainted!

                Mustumi just glanced around with a finger to her lips, "Ano?"

                "KONOYARO!! [You Bastard!!] Naru yelled at the top of her lungs and punted Tenshin 'between the goalposts' out of the room.

                "No-One deserves THAAAAAAAAAT!!" Tenshin's now HIGH-PITCHED voice drifted off into the distance.

******

                Watching the man fly off into the distance, Motoko huffed as she stopped in the motions of her Art with the proffered boken that was given to her some days ago; she heard what Tenshin, Naru and the others have said. 

And of course, Naru's screaming.

                Something about that situation bothered her. Bothered her to the very core of her being, yet, she hadn't the faintest clue as to why it was so.

                Sure, for the past few mornings, she and Tenshin have sparred…furiously: with far more effort, power and skill than she could ever remember doing back at the Shin-Mei-Ryuu Dojo, even with both of her sisters as sparring partners. 

A testament to that training was the feeling of pure Ki flowing through her veins, and though she is not showing it, her physical capability has been sky-rocketing, especially when Keitaro has done something perverted, as usual.

                But, instead of launching him into the Onsen as usual, he was fired into the stratosphere, and from what she heard, he landed somewhere in Nerima District of Tokyo!

[Author's note: It REALLY does exist people! Look it up! ^_-]

                She was absolutely amazed when she heard about that. 

                Now, looking out to the sky calmly, hearing what she just so recently heard, some minor doubts have arose as since he has stopped groping her after the second day of him being here, 'Perhaps he is not at all what he seems to be?' Motoko asked herself silently, but had to smirk slightly to the next thought, 'Or is he just afraid of what I can do?'

                "Motoko-san!!"

                "Hai!"

                "Lunch is ready!!"

                "I'll be right there!"

                Padding down the wooden stairs, Motoko wandered off into thought, of when Tenshin arrived at the Hinata-Sou, but they came to the sword he had on his back. Passing by his room, she thought, 'I felt something…ebbing off of that sword.' She couldn't deny her senses now as they became much more acute as since he carried the blade around on his back most of the time.

                Once she managed to look closer to it. 'It is more a work of art than a weapon.' Motoko's inner logic said, remembering the intricate carving upon the hilt and the hand-guard, styled like the flaming phoenix or a dragon.

                But her gut is saying something else entirely: That the weapon is extremely dangerous.

                Shaking her head as she neared the kitchen, Motoko shuffled those pondering off to somewhere else. Passing by the front desk, she watched Tenshin trundle in, slumped over and limping slightly. He waved tiredly and just continued by her. 'I wonder where he hit this time?' she smiled inwardly.

                She heard him muttering, "Landed in Roppungi… grumble-grumble damned Red-Light District. shiver Eeeeeeeeeeeeew…" Motoko tried to listen in on the rest of his growled ramblings, but all she caught was "…she's gonna get my full attention now…

                "…Damned bitch…"

                Motoko stopped and blinked at that to wonder at who he is referring to. Narrowing her eyes, a thought rumbled by as she fingered the Shi-Sui, 'Most likely something extremely perverted.'

                Collecting her wits and thoughts, they gathered to the point of the package she received last night from her older sister: An exquisitely made kimono that her eldest sister herself once wore.

She sighed inwardly at that, 'Even with the 'Extra-Curricular Training' I have done lately, I still don't think I'm any match for Ane-We…' Upon reaching the door, she let out a depressed sighed, then squared her shoulders and schooled her features before opening it and stepping in.

******

                Sitting down at the table, Tenshin dug into his lunch with his eyes close, pointedly ignoring everyone around him. Others, except for Naru, wondered why the cold shoulder.

                "So the sukebe [sex fiend] recovered quickly, eh?" Naru said snidely, confident in her own martial capability.

                Cracking open an eye, "Lay off, Narusagawa. I'm not in the mood for your temperamental antics again this morning." Tenshin countered coolly, 'It is one thing to deck me, it is wholly another cup of tea to punt me into the center of "Easy-Ville" by my balls!!' he thought and then directed his eye over to the small girl in the doorway to the kitchen, "The miso soup is beyond excellent. My compliments to the chef!"

                Shinobu just giggled and blushed while she held up a pot, "It was Oba-San from the Senior Club. She gave me some of her handmade miso."

                Shaking her head slightly, Mistune chimed in, "You will make someone an excellent wife."

                The blush on Shinobu's face became beet-red as she beamed while she made to go put the Miso-Pot away.

                Stewing at the interruptions, anything that Naru had to say in her defense was cut off by Shinobu screeching in fright within the kitchen.

                Jumping out of his chair, "What's wrong  Shinobu-chan?!" Keitaro yelled.

                Edging away from one side of the kitchen, the blue-haired Hinata-Sou sweetheart pointed to the floor and screeched, "Coc-Coc-Cockroach!!"

                Keitaro just blinked and turned to look, only to leap and cling to the wall with his own screeching fright, "Where's the fly-swatter!?" he began crawling ALONG the wall, "Wait! Where's the bug-spray!?" He then hopped off the wall to the sink and grabbed something, "Oh Yeah! I heard that they die to you squirt dish-soap on them!" He panted for air as he psyched himself up to squirt the roach, until it spread its wings to fly up and land on his face.

                "HEEEEEE-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" And Keitaro wailed.

                Motoko just sat and listened to the commotion in the kitchen, up until Keitaro, as usual, failed to meet with an enemy, and then she calmly got up, turned as she unlatched her sword and slashed to nothing but air, releasing a blast of sheer wind that blew Keitaro and the cockroach through the kitchen-table to the other side of the room.

                Arching a brow and cracking open an eye to the scene in the kitchen, "Overkill for a cockroach, don't you think, Motoko-chan?" Tenshin smiled around his chopsticks and then thought, 'Could never break you of your odd fears, Keitaro. So damned high strung…'

                Keitaro groaned in agreement under the kitchen table.

                Sparing a glance at the two male Urashimas, "Don't worry, I only hit it with the back of the sword." Motoko said evenly.

                Big-Sweating, "That's…Not the point…" Naru managed to get out nervously.

                Blinking at the sword as the taller black-haired girl sheathed it, Koalla Su, the resident 'Super-Tech-Head' asked, "Na, Motoko. How does this thing work?"

                "There is no mechanism /for this sword/needed for such/." Both Motoko and Tenshin said at the same time. The kendo-girl looked over to him and her eyebrow twitched, "You know Ki based maneuvers?" And she thought, 'What kind of a monster is he!?'

                Koalla blinked between the two of them, "Hoe?"

                "What is 'Ki'?" Keitaro asked.

                Standing next to Naru, who gave him a baleful glare, which he pointedly ignored, "Some people have 'The Gift' to project their internal energies outward for either destruction, or healing. A Spiritual Force born only to those of strong will." Tenshin began, then jabbed his finger into the air, "But it takes harsh and extended training to harness it, let alone project it."

                Motoko regarded Tenshin with an arched brow and a critical eye before glancing at Keitaro, "A weakling like you won't be able to understand this." And she began walking out of the kitchen.

                Stepping aside, "Give the bloke a break, if it is learnable he can probably do it." Tenshin countered, defending his nephew.

The girl just openly glared at him before passing by and sat down back at the dining-room table to continue eating her lunch. She never opened her eyes to pick up, what she thought was another tender morsel of Shinobu's wonderful cooking…

                Opening her eyes, "Miyu?" Tama-Chan waved a flipper at her.

                Jaw slowly working down, sweat pouring down her face, Motoko tried to resist….

                "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

                …And the whole Hinata-Sou quaked to her frightened shriek.

                "Tur-Tur-turtle!!" Motoko whispered in the recently repaired corner of the dining room.

                Looking to the flapping turtle in the air, "No, Tama-chan. You shouldn't scare Sempai like that." Shinobu half-heartedly scolded the hot-springs turtle. How could you really scold something that just wanted to be friends? Not an easy proposition…

                Tenshin just furrowed his brow to the scene and stood off the side, trying to figure this out.

                With her brow raised in curiosity, Mistune leaned in to the girl with her hands on her hips and said, "Motoko is fine with cockroaches but not with a turtle…How strange…" The blonde then glanced over to the arms crossed, intensely watching Tenshin and then wondered, 'Okay…What is going through HIS mind?'

                The Kendo-Girl just shivered with her arms hugging herself and shook her head violently, "It cannot be helped!!" She began, firing out her words like a machinegun, "Ever-since-that-suddenly-appearing-bold-reckless-turtle-came-to-the-HinataSou, I-cannot-get-a-decent-night's-sleep!!"

                Big-Sweating again, Naru said, "Motoko…You're not being coherent…"

                Tenshin just glanced at Naru, receiving another hate-filled glare, which he just immaturely stuck his tongue out at, and nodded in agreement.

                Coming out of the kitchen, now that he recovered from his pseudo-mauling, "Afraid of a turtle? I guess that Motoko has a girlish side after all." Keitaro beamed with his hand behind his head.

                Both Mistune and Tenshin slapped their hands to their foreheads, "Aa-CHA/Baka!" And both realized what they did, at the same time, and chuckled.

                Jumping to her feet, "URASHIIMA!!" Motoko growled just before she launched herself toward the smaller male, "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?" With that, she made a downward slash…

                …With Tama-Chan in her hands…

                Keitaro had steeled himself for resisting another blast, and when only a small gust of wind blew by, he looked up past his arms to see the rear end of Tama-Chan, "Eh?"

                He noted in the back of his mind that she held the hot-spring turtle like she would her sword, and when she opened her eyes….

                "Miyu-Miyu!!"

                Motoko blinked at the turtle just before her mind caught up, "YAAAAA!!" She squeaked and tossed the reptile up into the air.

                Tama-chan just pulled herself within his shell as he went up and down…

                …Into the back of Motoko's Gi…

                "EEEEEEEEE!!!" The kendoist eeped.

                "'TA-TE!!' TAKE IT OUT SOMEONE!! SOMEONE TAKE THE 'TA-TE' OUT!!" Motoko shrieked as she squirmed around in trying to get the 'Ta-Te' out of her Gi.

                Both Keitaro and Tenshin gaped at her, completely skewing what she has said. "That has COMPLETELY sent my mind into the gutter, ya'know that?" Tenshing muttered to himself, but Mitsune overheard that and grinned evilly.

                "KEITARO-NO-SUKEBE!!" Naru screamed as she decked the Todai Wanna-Be through the Shoji screen-door and into a tree.

                Groaning as he slumped to the ground, "Why me?"

[Author's Note: "TaTe" means TWO things: Turtle and….Penis….grins]

                "Waaaaaah!! I hate Turtles!!!" Motoko yelled to no-one in particular, just before Tama-Chan popped out of her Gi and flew away from her. Gritting her teeth, "In this case…

                "No!-Motoko wait a second!-Don't be hasty!!!" Everyone tried calling out to her.

"…HI-KEN!! ZAN KUU SEN!!" Motoko screamed as she brought her sword up and unleashed her blast at the flying turtle, the technique blasting by everyone in the room to the walls.

                "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

                Motoko leaned over with her sword to the ground as she huffed and puffed as her fear and anger ebbed away. Then Tama-chan plopped on top of her head.

                "Miyu?"

"GAAAAAH!!!" The Kendo-Girl swayed on her feet and fell onto her back into blessed unconsciousness.

                Everyone, except Keitaro, dived to the girl's side, "AHHHH!!! Motoko! Motoko!!"

                While everyone was doting on the girl, a pair of eyes flashed as they watched the goings on from an inconspicuous hole up in the ceiling…

******

                Leaning up against the side of the Onsen, "Well…I guess that everyone has one or two things that they hate." Naru reassured.

                Sinking herself into the hot waters of the Women's Onsen, "Thank you, Naru-senpai." Motoko said softly.

                With her hands behind her head, Koalla beamed, "If Motoko hates it so much, I guess I'll just eat it, right?"

                Shinobu appeared right next to the blonde-tanned girl, "No! You can't eat it!!!"

                "GAAAAAAAH!!!! Lolitas!!! My Eyes-My Eyes!! They burn!!!" Tenshin's pained voice cried out from up above them, "OH GOD THEY HURT!!"

                Snapping her attention to the roof, Naru spotted Tenshin swaying around holding his face as he covered his eyes, groaning out in pain, "YOU…!!!" She growled as she got up out of the water.

                But Naru was interrupted by her best friend from high-school, Mistune; who whistled to get the man's attention and flashed a conspiratal grin at Naru, "HEY, Tenshin-Sama!!!"

                Tenshin stopped dead in his tracks, "Oro?" And he looked down to watch Mistune wave seductively at him as she got out of the water, the towel she has around her clinging to her voluptuous curves in THE most pleasing way imaginable.

                Mistune glanced over to Motoko, who is now out of the water with an angry aura about her, "Just wait for it, Motoko!!" The older woman whispered which caused the taller girl to blink, wondering what the heck is woman is getting at. 

                Waving again at Tenshin, sho's now watching her like a hawk, "You want to see something then?" Mistune called up to him while her hands reached up to the towel around herself.

                Almost falling off the roof, "OH!!" Tenshin cried out and then wolf howled when Mistune flashed him with the towel still in her hands.

                Doing a little hip-swaying dance to Tenshin (which made her jiggle in all ways naughty ;), and then snapping her face to Motoko, "Now would be a good time!" Mistune hissed to the taller girl, who nodded in understanding.

                "TENSHIN-NO-HENTAI!!!!" Motoko screamed, and without really knowing what she is doing, she cupped her hands to her side and loosed a massive, swirling blast towards the pervert on the roof, "KIKOUKEN-HA!!!!!!!!!"

                "AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" And Tenshin flew away, leaving a smoke trail.

                "Good job, Motoko!!" Everyone praised the Kendo-Girl, who nodded in awe while she stared at her slightly steaming hands.

                Naru spun around to the proudly grinning blonde, "Mistune!!!" The brunette growled, "You're almost as bad as Tenshin is!!"

                Spreading her hands with a shrug, but still grinning, "I have nothing to hide." Mistune began, and then grinned wider, "Besides, I think he fun to tease!"

                "MOU!!"

******

                Glowing red with embarrassment, "That Mistune…" Motoko mumbled to herself as she padded into the Onsen Changing Room. She shivered at the thought of herself doing exactly what the older woman did to distract 'That Man.' Shaking her head and voicing her thoughts to herself, "I'm not her…I do things in my own way."

                With that said, she padded over to where she placed her clean clothes. Motoko brushed a stray lock of hair aside when she noticed a moving lump within the cloth, "Eh?"

                The lump reveled itself to be Tama-Chan, which waved at her, "Miyu!"

                Gasping in both anger and fright as she leaped back, Motoko grabbed her sheathed sword, "Damn you!" She growled, "You are only a lowly turtle-eyed-turtle-shelled turtle!!"

                Tama-chan seemed to be taking stock of what Motoko is raving about, seemed to smile at her and then flew out of the room, and Motoko followed right behind, "Wait you!!"

                She tried to screech to a halt when she noticed someone else in the hallway that she ran right into.

                Someone that accidentally grabbed her towel and pulled it off as the both of them fell to the floor.

                Shaking his head, Tenshin wondered out loud as he looked at the towel in his hand, "What the…hell…?" He trailed off as his eyes bugged out of his head and he then mumbled, "This is too much for one day…"

                Grumbling to herself, Motoko glared at Tenshin, "Urashiima!! Ki…Sa…Ma…" She slowly got out as her mind clicked that she is revealing all of her 'birthday suit' to him.

                Too put it simply: She completely FREAKED!

                "Hi-KEN!!! ZAN KUU SEN!!!" Motoko shrieked with a squeal…

                …And AGAIN…Tenshin was launched into the stratosphere!

                "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I said it once, I'll say it again: This is JUST too much!!!" His voice echoed off into the distance.

******

                In the Laundry Room, Motoko took a tentative sniff of her clothes, but backed away from then almost instantly, "Smells like a turtle…" She whispered to herself just before placing her outfit into the washer and then started it.

                "OH NO!" Shinobu cried as she ran up to the taller girl, "If you wash that…!"

                "Eh?" Motoko blinked.

                Looking very embarrassed, "All of senpai's clothes are currently being washed…" Shinobu began.

                Resigned, Motoko slumped a bit as she said, "I guess that I shall were my school uniform then."

                Shaking her head a bit with her face slightly scrunched in embarrassment again, the Sweet-Heart of the Hinata-Sou said, "But I just sent your uniform to the cleaners."

                Gaping at the blue-haired girl, "Ah?! Then I…"

                Interrupting with a smarmy grin and her hand on her chin, Mistune said, "It looks like that you have a problem!"

                Motoko just freaked a little bit, since she knew that she has nothing else to wear…

******

                "NO!! Forgive me!!!"

                The scream from Motoko was enough to rouse Tenshin from his work on his computer, "What the bloody Hell?" He asked no-one but himself when he heard Mistune chortling. 

As always, the insatiable curiosity got him up and out the door, following the noise.

                Tenshin already recovered from being launched multiple times this day, with images of the Blonde Kitsune rolling around in his head among other things while he tried to get some-more work done on his computer.

                He watched all the residents watch the shoji to Mistune's room, he heard their comments of "Cute" and such. He watched the multitude of outfits that Motoko was presented in. Though one DID indeed really catch his eye (The 'sexy' one if you must know ;), but he could literally FEEL the misery flowing off the poor girl.

                The rice-paper screens opened again to reveal Motoko in a rather homely dress. Arching his brow at the crew while he lit a cigarette, and he then asked while smoke drifted from his nose, "Are you guys through in torturing her? She already had a pretty rough day…"

                Snapping his attention to him, "What? We're just here for our opinions on the outfits…" Keitaro said uncertainly. The young man then looked to the flustered and blushing Motoko, "I guess we DID go a little far!" He laughed nervously while he scratched the back of his head.

                Frowning at Tenshin, "I think she looks great in that!" Naru snapped out, "More like a girl than in anything else she's been in!" Many of the others, including Keitaro, nodded in agreement with her.

                Regarding the red-head with a critical eye and his arms crossed, "So says the TodaiSei-Wanna-Be who's got her nose too far into her books." Tenshin replied evenly.

                Glaring at the taller man, "What did you say…?" Naru began snarled.

                "I thought I was plain." Tenshin sighed, "Open your eyes, Ojou-Chan [Little Girl]. Look at Motoko-chan here; she is miserable in those clothes. Even *I* can see that!"

                Taking a step back while she rocked on her heels, 'He's DEFENDING me!?' Motoko wondered incredulously while she gaped at the rising argument going between the two, 'WHY?!'

                Flatly ignoring Naru now, Tenshin turned to Mistune and asked, "Do you have button-down blouses and slacks?"

                Wondering herself, Kistune just nodded numbly.

                Nodding himself, "Good!" Tenshin cheered and promptly walked into Mistune's room, closed the screens behind himself.

                Grinding her teeth, almost completely incest with rage, "That damned bastard! Treating me like a CHILD!!" Naru growled through her lips. The others edged away from the scorching aura she flared out.

                Taking toward Mistune's side, Tenshin rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand, "I think something in light pastels for this season." He said offhand as he tilted his head to either side.

                Gaping at him, her eyes completely open and her jaw working silently for a moment. Mistune turned to Tenshin and almost howled, "Since when are you the Fashion Expert?!"

                Smiling amusedly at her, but with a touch of something else that the woman could not immediately identify, "Since I heard the screaming." Tenshin shook his head and then shrugged, "'Sides, when I hear someone being tortured like this needlessly…"

                "Not so…All her clothes are in the wash." Mistune huffed.

                "Oro?" Tenshin pursed his lips and looked to Motoko, then said, "Looks like one outfit is already ready to wear."

                "What's that?"

                Taking a step toward them, "Ano? I'm still here…?" Motoko breached.

                "Her birthday suit!" Tenshin cheered, "I must say that it is QUITE lovely!"

                The reaction was instantaneous: Motoko swiped up her sword, left it sheathed, and beamed Tenshin on his head, sending him into the floorboards. "TENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!" she screamed with a shiver afterwards, remember those eyes of his roving all over her earlier that day.

                With a couple tugs, he pulled his head out, laughed for a moment and turned to Mistune, "Just follow my suggestions." Tenshin said in an ordering voice, then got onto his feet and began walking toward the screens. He stopped and turned his head slightly, "Aside from that I think that she would look REALLY good in something like that; it would make those happier to all involved." He spoke softly and then stepped out into the hallway.

                Both Motoko and Mistune gaped again, listened to him. Turning toward the taller girl, "There is something VERY weird about him…" The Blonde began slowly, with her finger pointing toward the screen door, "But I cannot figure out what."

                Motoko just nodded in agreement.

                The both of them gaped at the door a moment until they heard Naru screaming bloody murder. The both of them nearly tore the shoji off its tracks to see Tenshin, cigarette in his mouth with smoke trickling out of his nose in the pose of an aborted full-power palm strike.

                Looking down his nose to the red-head as she slid down the support beam, "I wouldn't suggest you make me angry-" He paused for a moment to take a drag of his smoke, "-You won't like me when I'm angry." With that said, he just waved a bit and started to walk away, "Later people."

                Still in her dress, Motoko look around a bit and then asked, "What happened?"

                Standing up, Keitaro brushed himself off while shaking his head before regarding the tall, black haired girl, he glanced to the panting Naru, "Narusagawa tried to strike Tenshin, saying something about how to not treat her like a child…" The shorter man shivered uncontrollably, "Tenshin-oujiichan [Uncle-OldMan]…I have no idea what was going through his mind…"

                Furrowing her brow while she narrowed her eyes toward Keitaro, "Why didn't you defend her?" Motoko hissed.

                This time, Keitaro just looked away and scratched his head before answering, "You don't know him like I know him." He paused for a moment, looking down the hall, "He wouldn't hurt her…" He trailed off before looking Motoko in the eye, "…Besides, he makes it very difficult for me to defend ANYone when he is in THAT mood…"

                He sighed a bit, "…I wonder what made him so defensive?"

                Motoko had a thought about that, but the sudden bawling from Naru interrupted everything.

******

Hee-hee….THAT was FUN! ^_-

Now…I need feedback!! Something to prod me along to keep writing this beast! ^_-

Anyway…Next Time, Same Bat Time, Same Bat-Channel:

Motoko…Experimenting with this new found 'power'…Also finds out some things that she WISHES she never did!

Naru…Brimming with….Something or other….^^;

Mistune…I know I promised to give the reason why she would be skipping down the hall in this one…BUT…That is coming!! I swear!

******

Knight_Hawke

ICQ UIN: 9124852

MSN-IM: knight_hawke22@hotmail.com

AIM: ImperiaHawke

Yahoo-IM and E-Mail: knight_hawke22@yahoo.com

"DO THE DEW!!!"

"Those who say violence never solved anything have never studied history. Violence continues to be used not because it is easy, but because it is effective when it has been applied properly." -Misato Katsuragi, "A Soldier's Duty"

******


End file.
